Old Mistakes and New Realizations
by amazon2
Summary: This is about a girl and Spot who are dating and new people and new things happen. So what becomes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Hellfire and the plot. I do not own Newsies because well duh I'm not that rich and also if I owned them would I have enough time to write stories about them? I think not. I hate writing the disclaimer so you probably won't see it again so do not be taking my story or my characters without my permission. You ask and then you probably can. Okay I'm shutting up now.  
  
Chapter 1 (here I go again lol) *sigh* and the story shall begin..  
  
Hellfire and Spot walked down the street, hand in hand. They both carried papes tucked underneath their other arm. Things had been going fairly well for them. They didn't fight constantly and they seemed perfect for each other. Hellfire was a Brooklyn newsie and was farther up on the hierarchy than most, seeing as how she was dating the leader, she wasn't just an ordinary newsie. Not that Hellfire could ever be ordinary. Not by a long shot.  
  
"Ya know ya might want ta stay in Manhattan fer a couple a days." Spot remarked out of the blue.  
  
"Why?" Hellfire stopped and looked at him. She had just visited for a day a week ago.  
  
"Well Jack and dem want ta see ya and I gots some leadah stuff ta do." Spot smiled unhappily, already seeming to miss her.  
  
"Alright I'll go tonight."  
  
"Until den let's have a good time." He smiled his devilish grin and pulled her around the corner. Several seconds later they reemerged, lips red, cheeks flushed, and laughing happily.  
  
They walked side by side selling papes. Not talking much, they started drifting apart. Lunchtime came around and they still hadn't finished selling their papes. Hellfire walked over to where Spot was handing a paper to an old lady.  
  
She waited until he finished getting his money. "Since we only have a couple more papes, let's jus finish and den we cin go meet da boys at Tibby's."  
  
"Dat sounds good." he agreed.  
  
'I'm so lucky to have Spot fer dis long.' She thought as she went back to selling her papes. 'I can't believe he hasn't headed fer any other goils yet.'  
  
In under an hour the two had finished selling all of their papes. Spot put his arm around her waist and they walked to Tibby's. Only Mush, Jack, and Race were left at the table. The rest of the guys must have left to sell the afternoon edition.  
  
"What took ya two so long?" Jack asked as he pushed out a chair.  
  
"We wanted ta finish selling all our papes before we ate." Hellfire explained as she sat down in the chair Jack had pushed out.  
  
"Well ya guys sure took a long time selling dose papes." Race remarked slyly.  
  
"There should be no doubt in ya mind dat we was woikin hard." Spot shot Hellfire a seductive glance and she smiled back.  
  
"Believe me, I cin tell ya were woikin real hard." Race said. "Bout time ya got Hellfire ta her knees."  
  
Hellfire looked at him and began talking in a painfully polite tone. Mush backed away from her. "Race, how many times do I have ta tell ya?" Her tone became cold, dripping ice. "I AM NOT SOME KIND OF WHORE." Her tone grew polite again. "I t'ought dat I had made dat clear ta ya befoah. I will not jus fuck someone. I don't want ta hear dose comments again. AM I CLEAR?" Hellfire stood up a glared at Race. Her eyes showed the exact reason why she had been named Hellfire. Hellfire's eyes were a dark brown and when she got mad they got even darker, to almost a black shade. When she got really mad her eyes "flamed", and they joked that her eyes led to the fires of hell. Which to Hellfire, she took as a compliment.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'se sorry." Race mumbled.  
  
"Ya bettah be." She replied, sitting back down and beginning to eat her food that had arrived.  
  
Spot sat down and Mush moved back to his previous position next to her. Spot was on her other side with Jack and Race across the table. The four talked and Hellfire just sat there and listened. As soon as Spot finished he stood up.  
  
"Ya ready?" Hellfire nodded and stood up. She turned to Jack. "I'se goin ta stay wit ya fer a day or two. I'm goin ta get my stuff and I should be back in about an hour." Jack nodded and Spot and Hellfire left.  
  
They headed towards Brooklyn. Neither spoke until they reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Finally growing sick of the silence Hellfire spoke up. "So ya goin ta miss me?" she teased him.  
  
"Nah, not in the least." He grinned at her.  
  
"We might have to change that thought."  
  
"I agree. It's a must befoah ya leave." Spot smiled happily.  
  
They reached the lodging house and Hellfire went to the spare room used for the girl newsies. She grabbed her stuff and went into Spot's room where he was.  
  
"Ready to make me miss ya?" he asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Hell yea." She leaned in and they kissed. Spot played with her tongue and she halfheartedly played back. She finally pulled away.  
  
"Alright ya bettah go." Spot said slowly.  
  
"Yes." She said, now eager to be out of his room and Brooklyn.  
  
"No playing around wit all dose boys." Spot said. "Behave yaself."  
  
"Yes mommy." She replied, once her voice would have been full of teasing but now it was flat and emotionless. "I'll be a god goil." He kissed her quickly this time and she left. Walking out, she headed towards Manhattan.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think of the beginning of this chapter? Let me know in a review. *hint hint* lol. Please review, I'll love ya forevah. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Hellfire and the plot. I do not own Newsies because well duh I'm not that rich and also if I owned them would I have enough time to write stories about them? I think not. I hate writing the disclaimer so you probably won't see it again after this time I know I said it last time (well I just copied and pasted from last time lol oh and added some things but anyways) so do not be taking my story or my characters without my permission. You ask and then you probably can. Okay I'm shutting up now. Wait first I must say about some new characters that you will see soon. Now Raven46 owns her character Raven (duh if you guys didn't figure that one out I was going to be worried.). Brooklyn's Miracle owns well hmm take a guess Miracle (claps hands, that's right boys and girls) and Sweetz is owned by anundercovernewsie. Miracle also will own someone else I just don't want to give anything away, I'll tell you when she does.  
  
An undercover newsie-I'll love all my readers and reviewers forever and all my friends, both people I talk to from ff.net and my school friends. Yea I figured this plot came to me while I was sitting in biology or math, so I was hoping it was something out of the ordinary and not a usual plot.  
  
Brooklyn's Miracle-I'm thinking yea she most likely can be in here. I already have a girl for Spot and I know you would want her as Jack's sister so it wouldn't work if she liked Jack. So do you have another newsie in mind, or what you would like to happen to her? Or do you want a new newsie, that you are possibly going to want me to create? I need to know soon because things will be happening soon. *warning* lol. Let me know. and will you send me an email with anything and everything you can think of about her. I mostly know but I want to be sure (don't want to screw these things up ya know). plus I sometimes forget the little details. My email is Amazonwitchqueen@aol.com.  
  
Gypsy-Morrigan-That's funny. I liked the name Hellfire just because well I needed something with her temper, and I DID NOT want it to be fire because there are just a lot. It is ironic though that you have that name. it's kind of funny. Swing dance? Thanks for the luck, I'm going to need it to keep this going ( I was bound and determined to never write another fanfic until summer). I hate people who stop and don't update for months so have no fear that I will not finish the story but I swear I will.  
  
MugseyMalone-Glad you like the name. thought it up along with the plot during school sometime, while we were supposed to be doing something most likely lol.  
  
Gamester Clads-Yea well I'm glad you're reading this story too. Yea I have no idea how long this one will be, depends on the plot bunnies I get as I go along but it's probably best you're starting now. Thanks for the review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hellfire went back to the lodging house in Manhattan. She walked in and a poker game was already started. She sat down and waited on the round to finish so she could join. The game finally ended and she threw in some money. Race won the next three, with Hellfire folding two hands out of three. She was horrible at playing poker but she still tried. By watching the guys and playing a couple hands every time they poker she slowly started to get better.  
  
She didn't play much more, just sat and watched. After a couple of hours she went up to the roof to think and watch the stars. It was here that she seemed to find her inner peace. Everything was so calm and quiet and peaceful, like nothing bad would happen while she was in its embrace. Hellfire drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. This was where she always seemed to get her ideas and where thoughts always seemed to straighten things out.  
  
So far. She hoped that the time when it wouldn't happen would not come soon. Hellfire shook her head, freeing her long blonde hair from under her arms. It cascaded down her back in little waves. She laid her head on her arms, letting her mind wander. It suddenly stopped on Spot. Hellfire seemed to think a lot about him.  
  
What was different was the way they had been when they said good-bye. Something had been wrong although Hellfire couldn't put her finger on it. Something had just not felt right about it. Like something else entirely was there. Unreal. She didn't even know how to explain it, just how it felt.  
  
Time seemed to stop completely when she was out on the roof. As if all eternity was held in this silent trap. The streets were quiet, most people having gone to bed. The stars sparkled in the sky, holding secrets that they seemed eager to share if only she could understand. Hellfire gazed up at the sky, lost in thought, not hearing someone come up behind her.  
  
"Hellfire!" someone yelled.  
  
She jumped and spun around irritated that she hadn't heard them come up. She hated being snuck up on. It made her feel vulnerable and she hated that feeling. "What?"  
  
"I was just trying to get your attention but nooo you're off in Hellfire's little world."  
  
"Yea yea, you shouldn't be talking, Miss two minutes ago I was wit Jack. Dat's your own little world."  
  
"No" she got a seductive smile on her face. "It's our world."  
  
"Well go back to it already. And stop giving me dat damn grin. It's sickening." Hellfire teased.  
  
"Ahh you shuddup. Youse just jealous dat I got my man heah." Raven smirked.  
  
"Ahh you shuddup." They both laughed for a minute and then finally grew serious.  
  
"So why ya out heah?" Raven broke the silence that had engulfed them.  
  
"Jus needed ta t'ink fer a bit."  
  
"Oh. Spot doin leadah business again."  
  
"Yea." Hellfire smiled unhappily. "but whatever." She stood up hearing her knees pop. "Been sitting out heah too long."  
  
"You've been out heah for a couple of hours. Most of da boys are headin ta bed. I t'ouhgt I should jus let ya know." Raven remarked helpfully as they climbed back down and into the bunkroom.  
  
Hellfire saw Race walking towards his bunk. "Hey Race, can I sell wit ya tomorrow?"  
  
"Soah."  
  
"Ya goin ta da races?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Alright, see ya in da morning."  
  
"Night." Hellfire figured that going all the way out to the races would at least take her mind a little bit off of Spot.  
  
"Tryin ta get him off ya mind?" Raven questioned innocently.  
  
"How do ya know me dat well?" Hellfire laughed.  
  
"Jus do."  
  
"Night." Hellfire climbed tiredly into bed and sank down, pulling the covers over her head. She glanced over to see Raven pass by Jack's bunk thinking he was asleep and head towards an empty bunk. Jack's arm down and grabbed her shoulder. She turned and wasted no time in crawling up and lying next to him. Hellfire shook her head and rolled over, falling asleep.  
  
The next morning Raven shook her awake. "Hellfire, get ya lazy ass up already. Boys are goin ta be gone soon."  
  
"Alright alright I'se movin." Hellfire slowly rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Raven burst into laughter. "Shut up." She muttered grumpily as she headed towards the washroom. Raven shook her head and left the lodging house along with a group of the guys. Hellfire was always a bitch in the mornings.  
  
A few minutes later Hellfire walked out, hair still a mess and looking just as lovely as usual. She stood at the end of the line and Race waited on her. Finally, she got her papes and Race and her left for the track.  
  
Selling was quite good at the races and Hellfire finished selling way before it was time to meet at Tibby's. She found Race betting on one of the races. He still had a considerable amount of papes left in his hands. "I'm goin ta head back ta Tibby's. I'll meet ya dere."  
  
"Okay. I t'ink dis is a lucky one." Hellfire shook her head and laughed as she walked away.  
  
Arriving back in Manhattan, she paced the streets, not feeling like getting more papes. Wandering around, she paid just enough attention to not end up in Queens or the Bronx. She was kind of close to the borders though, she noticed. it  
  
It sounded almost like someone crying out or yelling but muffled. Cautiously, Hellfire headed towards where she thought she heard the sound. She paused a moment, waiting to hear the sound again, hoping she wasn't losing her mind.  
  
Hellfire turned a corner and saw a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye. She ducked and kicked out, out of habit. Her leg met only air. She straightened back up and looked again at where the movement had come from.  
  
A figure lay huddled on the ground, wrapped tightly in a ball. Another person was lying near this figure and more sprawled out. Hellfire recognized the one wrapped in a ball.  
  
A/n: Who is it? Tell me what ya think. I may give a hint though. They haven't been too mentioned but they are a newsie that is in the movie. Review and I'll try and get more up as soon as possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Blink!" she cried, rushing to his side. She gently stretched him out and he moaned in pain but slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" she asked urgently.  
  
"Met.dis.guy..was talkin.ta..him..an den...Bronx." Each word came out a ragged breath.  
  
"Okay, everyt'ing's goin ta be alright." She paused, thinking. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other boy start to sit up.  
  
Hellfire left Blink and calmly walked over to where the boy was standing. "What da hell did ya do ta him?" she asked fiercely as she pulled him up by his shirt. The guy's eyes watered in pain as he struggled to breathe from the position she had him in.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I swear. I was just walking around and I saw that boy and he came over and talked to me. He asked me if I was looking for a job and I never got to answer because these three guys came at us. I wouldn't hurt him I swear, he was really nice." The boy's words started running together and Hellfire raised her eyebrows. The guy shut up.  
  
"Well when Blink wakes up we'll see. Until den youse cin come wit me. I'se goin ta have ta take Kid ta Tibby's."  
  
"I didn't do anything." He protested angrily.  
  
"Okay, yea yea." She replied distractedly as she thought about how she was going to get to the restaurant. She couldn't just leave Blink here, he obviously had gotten in trouble here and who was to say that they wouldn't come back?  
  
"Cin ya walk?" Hellfire questioned a plan formulating in her head.  
  
"Yea, I think so." He took a moment and shakily stood up.  
  
"Okay. Den let's go." Hellfire just watched him, not offering any help. She leaned down and helped Kid to sit up.  
  
"Blink, I'se goin ta have ta carry youse ta Tibby's. I don't want ta leave ya heah." Blink gave no indication that he heard so Hellfire hoped that she wouldn't hurt him too much. She bent down and tried to set him on her shoulder as gently as she could.  
  
She started down the street, glancing once over her shoulder to make sure the other guy was coming. He was, but if he hadn't she really wouldn't have cared too much. She might have found him cute if she hadn't been going out with Spot. The guy had a cute face and looked like an innocent little child in a way.  
  
Hellfire tried to walk the best she could without jolting her shoulder and upsetting him. They walked several minutes without any talking. Finally, not able to stand the silence she started talking. "What's ya name?"  
  
"Michael." He didn't say anything else, just kept on walking.  
  
"Ya talk a whole lot." She remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Fine then. What's your name?"  
  
"Thought ya'd neva ask. Da name's Hellfire, don't shorten it. I'm not Fire an I neva will be. If ya make me mad den ya might figure out why dat's my name. I wouldn't advise you to figure it out though. You're bettah off not knowing. Other than that I think we'll get along great." She paused as she tried to figure out if she forgot anything. "Oh yea, I'm not some kind of whore."  
  
Michael's eyes widened, in disappointment or astonishment, Hellfire couldn't tell. He increased the distance between them and didn't respond. Hellfire got impatient again and broke the silence.  
  
"So tell me, how did ya come ta be wanderin da streets of Manhattan?"  
  
"Family died."  
  
"I'se sorry."  
  
"Me too." Michael didn't say anymore and they just kept walking. The distance seemed to never shrink. Michael didn't complain once, though he had to be getting tired. Hellfire found it harder and harder to keep on going. Finally, she realized they were only a couple of streets from Tibby's.  
  
In the next minute, Tibby's came into view. Michael was staggering along and Hellfire had almost passed out. Jack and Mush came running out, seeing Blink over Hellfire's shoulder.  
  
Jack carefully took Blink off her shoulder and Mush helped her stand. She just shook him off, not wanting his help. Mush rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Help Michael" she said, putting her head in her hands. Jack went inside and set Blink down, leaving Snipeshooter and Bumlets to watch him.  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked Hellfire.  
  
"Da Bronx. Blink was on our territory I t'ink, can't imagine why he'd go ove dere anyways knowing how precarious things are. But he supposedly found Michael and was offering him a job. Michael said dat da Bronx attacked dem." Hellfire looked knowingly into Jack's eyes. "Blink either had to be seeing some goil or Bronx is getting unhappy and is lookin fer a turf war."  
  
"I know." Jack ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.  
  
"Spot's goin ta need ta know. I'll grab something ta eat and den I'll head ova dere ta let him know."  
  
"Ya soah ya up ta it?"  
  
"Yea, I jus need ta get something ta eat."  
  
"Alright."  
  
A/N: it took me forever I know. I'm sorry. Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Raven46-hey, thanks for your review, you notice you were the only one? My writing's been going downhill I know. I have no heart left in it, it seems. I don't know what to do and can you guys tell? I don't want to leave the story but I promised I would never stop in the middle of one. So let me know.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hellfire had a quick lunch, not speaking to anyone and letting Jack handle everything. She paid for her meal and left briskly, not meeting anyone's eyes except Michael's. He didn't blink and his eyes gave nothing away.  
  
She broke the stare and swept out the door walking at a quick pace to get to Brooklyn. Clouds covered the sky and the sun darkened. She passed over the Brooklyn Bridge and made her way to the lodging house.  
  
Hellfire slipped in quietly, not wanting to make a scene with her appearance. No one saw her as she headed to Spot's room. She figured she'd check there first and then the docks. It was easier to go around unnoticed here, most of the newsies weren't back yet. Hellfire knew her way to Spot's room in the dark, she knew every corner of this area.  
  
She paused for a second, thinking she heard noises coming from the direction she was headed. Maybe he was conferring with some other leaders. No, Jack was in Manhattan. She didn't doubt she heard the voices, not after she had heard the little whimpers of Blink earlier.  
  
She got to Spot's room and opened the door quietly, so not to interrupt if something important was going on. Cautiously, she slipped through the opening into the room.  
  
There was no doubt that she was interrupting something important....  
  
A/n: I know this was like beyond short but I'll have another chapter in less than a week because I already have it typed. Please review if you want me to continue because it looks like no one likes my story and I think I haven't been putting all my heart into it, I just can't seem to get motivated, alright done now, please REVIEW. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Lone Reed-You're good. I was wondering if anyone would think that. Well I'll make this response short so you can see what's going to happen.  
  
Sarah- It's one of the more interesting stories you've read lately? THIS IS NOT MEANT AS A DISS TO ANYONE'S STORY MERELY MY OWN!! Then there must not be very many good stories out there because mine is awful.  
  
An undercover newsie- Well you can hope it gets better.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hellfire had no doubt she was interrupting something important. She was shocked and momentarily speechless. Though, she regained her tongue soon enough.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! How dare you?!? How could you??" Her voice got extremely sarcastic. "Wait, I'm guessing it was pretty easy since it looks like you guys were having a good time. I could hear you in the hall."  
  
"Spot, baby, who's this?" The petite, buxom blonde in the bed asked.  
  
Hellfire answered for him. "She doesn't know Spot? Hmm why don't you tell her dat I was ya goil? Tell dat bitch dat ya told me ya loved me. Ya prolly told her dat she's wonderful, that you'll never leave her, that YOU LOVE HER."  
  
Spot finally tried to redeem himself. "Well.ya don't know what ya talkin bout Hellfire. She umm She's not like that. Besides me an you, we jus aren't woikin out too well."  
  
"She? Ya don't know her name but she's good enough to fuck? How could I eva have liked someone like you? You're a horrible evil bastard and I neva want ta see ya again." She didn't give him a second glance, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the beginnings of tears. Hellfire slammed the door so hard the room shook as she walked out. She used her rage to push away the tears until she could be alone.  
  
One newsie made the mistake of trying to stop her. Without blinking, she slammed a fist into his face. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Hellfire I'se sorry." The newsie straightened, a hand holding his bloody nose. "I didn't hear ya come in or I woulda-"  
  
Hellfire cut him off. "Or what, all of youse woulda kept lying to me? how many?"  
  
"Several." The newsie admitted grudgingly. He backed away nervously, not wanting to get hit again. "None of us wanted ta cross Spot."  
  
"Of coise not. Heaven forbid you do something against da almighty Spot." She leaned in close and slowly said each word. "I don't give a damn." With that she didn't even give him another glance and just walked out the door.  
  
A gusty wind tore at her clothing and hair. She walked a couple of streets and stopped. Hellfire sunk down against a wall and buried her head in her hands. Her eyes welled with tears and spilled over. She pulled her knees to her chest and her body shook with her sobs. Finally she ran out of tears.  
  
A/n: I know short yea yea, but interesting was it not? Review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness Present-A new reviewer yay! I'm so happy. Thank you lots *I thank my old ones too maybe not with such enthusiasm but still* yea well please keep reviewing. Guys never are good at good excuses, or excuses for that matter.  
  
Erin sailor ditz- Thanks for the review. Yea I would make her go do it but Spot's got some shit coming, I think maybe I won't punish him too bad. Well here's to hopefully me writing some more, oh and I'm going to check out thelonereed's stuff just everyone was getting on my case about writing so I had to write this first and I saw the reviews and they can just go to hell so uncalled for but grrrr done now because I'll get so mad, I'll smash the compy.  
  
Brooklyn's Miracle- Hey, thanks for da review. Lol, yup you just can't cry forever. Okay now to the story because I can't think of anything else to say.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
She stood up, wiping the leftovers of her tears off her cheeks. Shaking out her legs, she started walking down the street, oblivious to the people milling around her. Hellfire took her time, in no hurry to get back to the Manhattan Lodging House. She figured that's where she'd be staying for a while.  
  
Walking down the hall, she came to the bunkroom and sat down on her bed. She paused for a half moment before slipping out and climbing up the fire escape. Hellfire knew some of the boys had seen her but she also knew they wouldn't be able to see past her mask. No one knew her really well besides Raven. Hellfire hoped that Raven hadn't seen her.  
  
She sat a few moments staring off before she heard the creak of someone coming up the fire escape. Raven came up next to her and sat down.  
  
"He's being an asshole again huh?"  
  
Hellfire didn't even turn to acknowledge her. "I don't want ta talk about it."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes behind her back and replied. "He's a cheatin lyin son of a bitch ain't he?"  
  
"Well yea" she said, not knowing what else to say. Slowly she turned to face Raven and they met eyes.  
  
"Oh sweetie," Raven wrapped her arms around Hellfire and with the other hand wiped away the tears that started streaming down her face. Hellfire tried sniffling back her tears and more just fell. Raven tried searching for words to comfort her. "He.I.he's jus like dat Hellfire...he can't stay wit one goil. I shoulda told ya, he breaks more hearts den all da papes he sells."  
  
"Why though?" She asked as tears streamed down her face again. Hellfire thought she had cried them all out. She hated crying in front of people.  
  
"Cuz he's scared."  
  
"Of falling in love, letting himself go..bein something dat he can be an' forget about his rep." Raven paused searching for the right words. "Anything REAL scares him..an' he pushes it away.an' he's jus afraid to feel it."  
  
"It jus hurts so bad."  
  
"I know it does.."  
  
Hellfire just stared at the sky, not really seeing anything but just trying to focus on something. The tactic didn't work and she tried not to think about anything. Raven didn't say anymore and Hellfire was grateful. She wasn't in the mood to discuss the matter any further.  
  
Slowly, Hellfire stood up and went down to the bunkroom. Raven stared after her, not really sure what else she could do besides just be there and Hellfire would just have to wait it out. Hellfire had wiped all traces of tears off her face and her mask was back in place.  
  
Most likely no one would even detect any change unless Spot slipped to someone, which, guaranteed, would happen. She didn't want to think about it and just wanted to get through the next day, she couldn't think anywhere further yet. Just go through each hour and work your way up. That was what she'd do. That was what she had to do. There was nothing else she could think of.  
  
She closed her eyes and laid there waiting for oblivion to come to her. To carry her off to the Sea of Nothingness, the Land of Dreams. Basically to remember nothing. She wanted nothing more than to pretend this was a dream. But her logic claimed that thought and told her to stop feeling sorry for herself. Hellfire wasn't going to let anyone see how much this had affected her. She was ready to forget about everything and sleep crawled upon her.  
  
A/n: I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I took forever and a half to update. I'm really sorry guys. *cowers in shame* possibly I might get some reviews from this? Lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

An undercover newsie-lol, I know I'm bad. Well you can yell at me all you want but that well actually will probably get me to update faster. Whatever. Thankies for the review.  
  
Miracle-I wish I could think that positive but you can only review once for a chapter. I'm working at getting better. I've just been lazy.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
****Brooklyn****  
  
Miracle had just finished selling her papes and entered the lodging house. Spot came out of his room and slammed the door. He irritably strode past her, clearly angry. Miracle stared after him, unsure whether or not to ask what had happened.  
  
"Uh. Spot?"  
  
"What the hell do ya want?" He roared, making no effort to remain quiet or keep his temper in check, not that he ever did.  
  
Miracle backed up against the wall, fear turning her eyes a brilliant green. She turned, and without a word, ran out the door.  
  
"I can't do dis." He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end. "What do I do?" he said to himself as he paced around the lodging house. After a moment he realized that all the guys that were there were staring at him. He glared at them and then stalked out into the street.  
  
He wasn't even sure if he was sad over him and Hellfire being over. She had just been there and it had looked good to the guys. When Hellfire first started selling with the boys, many of them had wanted to her to be their girl. Hellfire just happened to fall for Spot and the rest of the boys backed off. They weren't about to try and mess with Spot's new girl.  
  
Then things were fine in the beginning but Hellfire just got to be the same after a while. It was like they did the same things and nothing exciting ever happened. Exciting basically meaning going farther than just kissing. She had said that she didn't want to yet. Hellfire had always been a little confusing. Or well he just always interpreted things the wrong way. Hell, it wasn't his problem anymore. Spot wasn't one to care if he didn't have a steady girlfriend. He was Brooklyn, he didn't need one. He grinned cockily as he thought that, trailing along the streets of Brooklyn.  
  
Miracle watched from behind a crate. Since she first saw him, she had watched him, admiring his eyes, his grin, everything.  
  
She watched as paced; his eyes seemed to reflect off the white light as he took a step towards her. Beautiful icy blue eyes stared at her, a tinge of green was etched around his black pupil whist soft silver snow fell, just like that of a snow globe. Sandy silky blonde hair reached slightly past his earlobe every step he took his hair would brush against his face, a small wisp fell in front of his eyes.  
  
How she wanted to reach out and brush it back, but that was out of the question. He was still Hellfire's guy. Lucky Hellfire. Got a guy who could steal any girl's heart by his looks, or earn one with his ways. Well, some of his ways anyways.  
  
Spot noticed a slight movement by some crates stacked high. He walked over and saw a figure there watching him. As soon as she saw him get closer and examine her hiding spot, Miracle dashed off. Spot recognized the girl as she retreated, as Miracle. Curious to why she'd be out, he gave chase.  
  
Miracle dashed around a corner, knocking into somebody who grabbed her arms and pulled her backwards into an alley.  
  
The dark haired boy stuck his head out again to see who was coming, and at the sight of Spot, smirked and pulled her back in. He covered her mouth with his hand, and held her behind the crate whispering, "I won't hurt you." until the fear in her green eyes seemed to disappear and they turned to brown.  
  
Spot turned the corner and Miracle was nowhere in sight. He kept running, thinking she just gotten a little head start. After a few minutes he realized it was pointless. Sighing, he slowed his pace and headed back to the lodging house. Avoiding all the glances as he walked back in, he went to his room and thankfully the girl had left. He collapsed on his bed and went to sleep, hoping to get some selling done tomorrow and then he'd go drinking.  
  
Ash whirled her around, never loosening the tight grip on her wrist. "Was that Spot Conlon?" he asked.  
  
Miracle's eyes were flooded with fear once more, and she stayed silent.  
  
"Answer me!" he shouted, his voice echoing down the street and into all open windows. "Was that Spot Conlon?!?!"  
  
Miracle nodded softly, trying futile to wrench her arm from his grasp. "You said you wouldn't hurt me!" she whispered.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I won't if you take me to him."  
  
Miracle didn't move.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Ash pulled her from the alley, following her pointing fingers, though her eyes pleaded to be released.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that." He said.  
  
Miracle whimpered. "Please, let me go."  
  
"Just take me to Spot Conlon! I have business with him!"  
  
A single silver tear ran slowly down Miracle's cheek, and she nodded solemnly.  
  
A/n:REVIEW!!! Thank you. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Big thanks to Miracle who helped me write/ role play all this (and her b/f). Oh and Wonders is her character.  
  
Miracle-I don't know how much longer, I just spaced it out a bit because I'm horrible about updating lol.  
  
Sonso-Thanks for the review and I hope you will continue to read.  
  
She continued pointing, rubbing her wrists every so often.  
  
When the lodging house finally came into view, she looked up at him. "Can I go now? Please?"  
  
Ash smacked her across the face, leaving a large red handprint on her cheek. "No! You'll come with me."  
  
He dragged her inside by her wrists, ignoring the bemused expressions of the on-looking newsies. "Please!" she sobbed, tears falling faster now. "Let me go!"  
  
He walked into Spot's room, holding the struggling Miracle before him.  
  
"Conlon!" he shouted.  
  
Spot sat up and realizing someone had indeed spoken to him, he hopped out of bed and looked the person up and down. He dismissed him with his eyes and noticed Miracle who had been crying and had a large handprint on her cheek. "What the hell did ya do ta her?"  
  
Ash grabbed both of her hands in one of his, and slammed the door on the faces of the rest of the newsies.  
  
"I taught her a lesson." Ash's black eyes flashed furiously. "The same lesson you once taught me."  
  
Miracle looked between Spot and Ash, before bursting out, "Spot would never hit somebody unless they started it!"  
  
Ash laughed and smacked her hard on the same cheek. "Oh yea toots? Well, your angel Spottykins heah used ta beat up on kids younger than him all the time." He pulled up his sleeve. "In fact, he gave me this." A long, gruesome red scar ran the length of his arm.  
  
Spot glared at Ash. "That's a lie and ya know it. Someone pushed me from behind onto ya, and ya cut yaself." Spot started to grow red in the face from his anger and his fists were clenched.  
  
Miracle kicked him hard, right where it counts. Ash gasped curling over. He grasped his kneecap, pulling Miracle down with him. "Damn you girl." he hissed, spitting on her cheek.  
  
Spot's temper flared and he punched Ash and pried his fingers from Miracle's arm. "Let go of her now." He ordered as Ash fought to keep his grip on Miracle's arm.  
  
Miracle grabbed onto the bed, pulling herself up with as much strength as she could muster.  
  
Ash tightened his grip, crushing the pulse beneath his fingers. Miracle winced. "In your dreams Conlon." he whispered.  
  
"Fine if it has to be that way." Spot punched him in the face, 'It's goin ta leave a nice shiner' he thought as he quickly doubled back and slammed into his stomach. Ash bent over and loosened his grip slightly on Miracle's wrist. Spot used this instance to wrench Miracle free as gently as he could. Seeing as how he was almost ripping her arm away, it wasn't that gentle.  
  
Miracle sighed, whispering "Thanks," to Spot as he tore her away. She looked around, and spotting a pebble and old slingshot on the floor, aimed.  
  
Ash swore, kicking Conlon's legs out from under him. He sat on Conlon's stomach, whipping his arms around like lightning and hitting his shoulders and face.  
  
It was all Spot could do to defend himself and try not to take too many blows. As his face was getting pounded he tried to think of ways to free himself. The headache that split his head didn't help at all.  
  
Miracle released, the pebble knocking Ash directly in the back of his head. Ash slowly fell over, knocked out. She dropped the slingshot and raced over, grabbing Ash and shoving him into a windowless bathroom stall. She then turned and helped Spot up. "You okay?"  
  
"Yea I'se fine." Spot stood up and sat on the bed. "Youse okay?"  
  
Miracle nodded. "Sarry." she turned, walking slowly out of the room and beginning to pull the door closed.  
  
"What the hell are ya apologizing ta me fer?" Spot yelled and strode over to the door to grab it before Miracle shut it. "Get back in heah." Spot shook his head and looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
Miracle mirrored his look. "Sarry for bringin him here. He wouldn't let go and I was scared."  
  
"I'd rather you have brought him heah den ta have ya out dere with him."  
  
Miracle nodded. "I didn't know what to do." her voice turned to a whisper, as she spoke to herself. "I almost refused."  
  
"If ya need help anytime, I'll be dere. Kay?" Spot forced her to look at him.  
  
She nodded, staring out the side of her eyes rather than straight at him. Pulling herself away, she slipped silently and gracefully down the stairs, disappearing through the door to the docks.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Miracle stood before him again, eyes still diverted. "Gotta move Ash." she muttered, sliding past him and dragging the unconscious boy to the storage room down the hall. She tossed him in, smiling at the clatter of falling pails, and disappeared down the docks once more.  
  
Spot went to look at the closet and smiling to himself locked the door and propped a chair under the handle. Ash would probably get out but it would still be a slight challenge.  
  
At the docks, Miracle slid her feet over the edge and leaned back onto the dock, the warm sun heating her face.  
  
Splashes came from beneath her as the younger boys splashed and swam, and one boy was being pushed off the dock, much to his dislike.  
  
"Guys! No! Please, you don't understand!" he broke off, tumbling into the water.  
  
Miracle knew the boy, Wonders. "You okay Wonders?" she asked sitting up and tilting her head over the rim.  
  
Miracle smiled as the boy sputtered to the top and flashed her a thumbs up. She stood, heading back towards the LH, where she collapsed on her bunk with a flourish.  
  
*Later*  
  
Miracle sighed, standing up and slipping silently down the stairs and out to the docks, staring in wonder at Spot's form on the pile of crates. "Whatcha doin?" she shouted.  
  
"Thinking" was Spot's reply. He had been thinking a lot about what Hellfire had said. Spot had never actually had a relationship for the actual love. It had all been about who would fuck him. Maybe it was time he gave that a chance.  
  
Miracle paused, slightly considering turning around, before changing her mind and beginning to scale the wood pile. "You been thinkin' a lot lately."  
  
"Lotta stuff's been happenin" Spot said 'she has no idea' he thought to himself.  
  
Miracle tilted her head on an angle, admiring the way the sun hit his hair. She tuned back in at the end of his sentance. "Huh? What'd you say?"  
  
"Stuff's happened. The whole damn lodging house knows, I'm surprised you don't." Spot said bitterly, running a hand through his hair, making the setting sun's rays glimmer off.  
  
Miracle shrugged. "Nobody ever tells me anything. They think I'm too young to understand, and I'm older than half the guys."  
  
"Uhh me an Hellfire aren't togeddah anymore." Spot said, not meeting her eyes and a little emotion that Miracle could not be place, in his voice.  
  
Miracle tried to ignore the emotion in his voice, though he was visibly trying to hide it. "Oh." she whispered. "I'll -- I'm gonna go now. Let you think." She shook slightly, scaling the crates back to the dock. She pulled off her over-shirt and dived into the cool water, holding her breath as she sat on the bottom of the river. Her record was 2:15.  
  
Spot stared at the place where she had dived in. her reaction was funny but he soon pushed it from his mind. He wondered if there was any girl that would ever trust him not to break her heart. And could he endure the temptation and stay true to that girl if she'd trust him?  
  
A/n: Well here's the end, not of the story but of the role playing of Miracle and I. which I am greatly in her debt. Thanks a lot Mir. 


	9. Chapter 9

Taps1899- Hey Spot deserves what he gets, maybe I can make him crawl on his knees. Nah can't be having Spot do that now can we? Lol, I'll try to finish the story. Thanks for your review.  
  
Miracle- Thanks for reviewing even though you kind of already knew the chapter. And of course I would put it up, it was good role playing. Lol.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hellfire was shook awake. Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up slamming her head into someone's nose. She looked around to see Jack next to her bed, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hellfire." He remarked sarcastically, although he was playing.  
  
"My bad, sorry Jack" Hellfire apologized and got out of bed. She ran for the washroom, getting in there before the other newsies. Hellfire studied herself in the mirror. Blonde hair with darker brown highlights framed her face. Her dark eyes stared back at her. She splashed water on her face and toweled off.  
  
She walked out of the washroom and a horde of guys brushed past her and went in. Jack came up beside her.  
  
"Michael's selling wit you taday."  
  
"What?!?" Hellfire yelled. "Why today? Why can't he sell wit Race, or Skittery, or Pie? Anyone."  
  
"No" Jack stated simply. "You're goin ta do it."  
  
Hellfire looked at him venomously. "Fine." She snapped and stalked off and sat on a bunk to wait on him to get out of the washroom.  
  
Michael was one of the last people out of the washroom. He came over and stood next to her seething form. Tentatively, he ventured. "Uh, Jack said I was supposed to sell with you."  
  
Hellfire sighed in her mind, but couldn't be mad at Michael. "Yea" she said heavily. "We're goin ta go to the distribution office and you're gonna learn how ta sell papes."  
  
They got to the D.O. and Hellfire started saying a few words that every newsie took to heart. "Now listen here. First off, headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. Another thing, don't go into Queen's or Harlem's territory. Watch what ya say to da Brooklyn newsies. They're the toughest borough in New York."  
  
"Okay." Michael said nervously.  
  
"You'll learn as ya go along." Hellfire said reassuringly. Michael sent her a grateful look that made her heart jump. She turned back to the office and got 50 papes and handed Michael a couple.  
  
"Now watch." She said as she walked away from the office and towards a group of people.  
  
"Crazy escaped bear." She yelled to the people. Two people came up and bought a paper and scanned for the article.  
  
Michael looked at her funny. "Where do you see that?" He questioned.  
  
Hellfire smiled and opened one of his papes. She pointed to an article that described a bear that had gotten away from its trainers for an hour or so and was said to have gotten confused and just went back to its house. Michael started laughing. "You make the headlines." She said as explanation.  
  
"Uh okay then." Michael said, willing to give it a shot if it was going to get him some money and a place to stay. Hellfire handed him a couple of papes and motioned him away as she walked a bit off to sell away from him so they weren't selling to the same crowd. Michael sold a few of his papes but didn't pick up the idea of selling and lying and deceiving to people quite as well as some people did.  
  
He walked up to Hellfire and didn't interrupt as she sold her last pape to some guy. She turned and her eyes lit up when they saw him. "Hey." She said. "How's da selling?"  
  
"Not so good. I'm not so great at dis." His accent was horrible and Hellfire couldn't help but laugh. Michael didn't take it personally he just laughed in return.  
  
"Alright we're gonna go ta Tibby's fer lunch. How's that sound?" Hellfire asked him. "And I'll pay." She laughed.  
  
He laughed with her and said. "That's the place where you first brought me wasn't it?"  
  
"Yea" she said slowly, remembering her exit. She was in a hurry to see Spot and look how bad that had turned out to be. In some way it had seemed like Michael had possibly known about it. His eyes had seemed like they were trying to tell her something.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "You seemed really upset as you walked out and I was just well..kinda wondering."  
  
"Well I had to go tell my ex that we might be having an attack." Hellfire said, some passion still behind the words.  
  
"Your ex?" Michael questioned.  
  
"Yea, Spot, the lying cheating son of a bitch that is the leader of Brooklyn." Hellfire said angrily.  
  
"Whoa...  
  
A/n: I am so so so so so so so so sorry about taking forever. I need to be beat upside the head. Lol. Sorry again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jocelyn Padoga-I'm trying to update soon, just I get distracted easily and well don't update and I have another story that I hate to say I like better but it's on fictionpress under amazonwitchqueen and so I kind of work on that story more.  
  
Mir-You have no idea. I expect myself to be Wonder Woman and unfortunately it doesn't happen. I totally lost it at a science competition because I put so much damn pressure on myself. I don't know why I do it but I do. Thanks for the review.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"So you went out with Brooklyn's leader?" Michael asked.  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"And isn't Brooklyn like the toughest borough?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"And so now won't Brooklyn be mad at Manhattan?"  
  
"Nu uh"  
  
"Am I gonna get anything out of you on this subject other than 'uh huh' and 'nu uh'?"  
  
"Nu uh" She replied with a smile.  
  
"Okay so why's he a cheating, lying son of a bitch?" Michael thought on how to word what he wanted to say. "Isn't he like the leader or what not? I mean won't he get mad that you're saying this?"  
  
"Okay I'm gonna try not ta get mad at you because I know you're jus curious but I don't give a damn what Spot t'inks because if you must know I found him fucking some other goil. Oh and if you decide to let anyone know that fact I'll soak ya."  
  
Michael's face filled with confusion and Hellfire explained. "To soak ya means day I'll beat da shit outta you."  
  
"Oh..." that clearly left Michael a little nervous and Hellfire grinned.  
  
"Calm down, it was a joke."  
  
Michael glanced at her and after a few minutes relaxed. They walked into Tibby's and ordered.  
  
"So where ya from?" Hellfire asked.  
  
"New York, sorta I suppose." Michael said. It was clear he was uncomfortable with the subject, but Hellfire pushed.  
  
"How sorta?"  
  
"Look can we just like not talk about this?" Michael asked getting angry.  
  
"Fine." Hellfire said, understanding, but the words came out harsher than she intended.  
  
Michael thought about apologizing but just then the food came and he forgot about it.  
  
Hellfire paid for the food and stood up. "Alright we have to sell more papes." Michael nodded as he stood up.  
  
*****Brooklyn*****  
  
Even a few days later, Spot still couldn't stop thinking about what he had done. Everywhere he went he saw perfectly happy couples walking hand in hand. The guys treated their women right and probably never had even a thought about cheating on them. Spot on the other hand could only stay with one woman for long enough to find the next woman. He had never felt so despicable cheating on any girls before but something in the look that Hellfire gave him, filled him with shame.  
  
He walked glumly down the piers, not paying attention to where he was going or what he was doing.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard a screaming match going on in a nearby warehouse. Curious, he pried open the door and stepped inside to see a guy screaming at his girlfriend? The girl just sat there not really sure what to do. Finally it seemed as if the girl could take no more and she stood up and said. "Look, forget it. Forget us. There is no us." Then the girl turned and walked away.  
  
She broke into a run and ran straight into Spot who was trying to make a quick retreat. "Who're you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Uh da name's Spot." Spot said nervously, kind of embarrassed that he'd been caught eavesdropping.  
  
"Mm...uh...I gotta...like go." The girl backed away from him and fled out of the warehouse and into the street, away from Spot and the other boy as fast as she could.  
  
Spot watched her run away and walked out onto the street. 'Wonder who she is' he half-heartedly thought as he continued walking. She at least had taken his mind off of things, well Hellfire for a while.  
  
She was a curious sort though. 'I wonder why she was wit dat guy. It seemed like all he did was yell at her.' Spot couldn't help the next thought that entered his brain. 'He wasn't treating her very well, that was for sure'. His conscience spoke up. "Yes Spotty boy you would know all about treating a woman well wouldn't you."  
  
"Shut up" He yelled out loud, trying to stop what he had already done. "I made a mistake I know it." His conscience agreed. "You don't have to keep getting on me."  
  
"You going to do it again?" His conscience nagged.  
  
"NO" he yelled so loud, that people on the street were starting to look at him funny.  
  
Spot ran angrily down the street, trying to drown out what his mind kept replaying over and over. 


	11. Chapter 11

An undercover newsie- I was just being lazy. I have been working on my trebuchet but I still should have gotten some more typed which is why I'm working on getting better. *looks guilty over shoulder* lol. I bet getting your finger slammed in that locker hurt. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
************Manhattan*******************  
They finished their meal in silence. Michael was a little uncomfortable letting her pay for everything. He would have to pay her back soon. Michael wouldn't leave any debt unpaid, he had vowed to not leave his responsibilities to someone else.  
  
He watched her as she walked out. Her eyes were saddened, even if she would never admit it. But her eyes were definitely pretty, he couldn't help but notice, not only her eyes but her whole body.  
  
Why would that stupid asshole cheat on her? Michael couldn't figure it out. He was sure that under her hurt and her tough layer she had a good personality, a few flaws but then again there isn't anyone who doesn't.  
  
Hellfire walked back to the distribution office and they bought some more papes (Michael bought his with the money he had earned earlier that morning). Surprisingly, they got rid of all their papes and just headed back to the lodging house.  
  
Once he got there, he didn't stop to talk to anyone or play any games. Michael just laid down on his bunk and turned over.  
  
Jack yelled over, "How was da foist day?"  
  
"Fine" Michael answered, not in the mood to discuss anything with Jack.  
  
"How was sellin wit Hellfire?" Jack questioned, looking over at her. She glared at him and turned away.  
  
"It was good. She's nice and at least she didn't leave me to fend for myself."  
  
Raven came up behind Jack and saved Michael from further questioning.  
  
Michael turned over again on his bunk, trying futilely to get away from the huge commotion. An image of Hellfire kept popping up in his mind. Her proud and confident stance and dark eyes, challenged him as he dared to try and go to sleep. Finally he fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning precariously on the narrow bed. He woke up several times and the last time he heard a sound over on the other side of the bunkroom.  
  
Michael got up quietly out of bed and padded towards the noise. He found the source: A girl with her face buried in the pillow, crying softly. Hellfire.  
  
He sat down on the bed beside her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly, not really sure what he should be doing. She immediately stopped crying and tensed.  
  
She turned and he saw her eyes were glimmering with tears. He stroked her hair gently and she flinched as his hand softly brushed against her face. Michael let his hand trail down her shoulder and arm and then pulled her into a hug against his chest.  
  
Hellfire was oddly comforted by this but she was at a very awkward angle. Not pulling away, she rearranged herself so that she was lying flat out and Michael was lying next to her.  
  
His voice was low and feathery in her ear. "Everything's going to be okay."  
  
At his kind words, the waterworks began again. Her head was buried in his shirt and it wasn't long before it was damp with tears. Michael didn't ask any questions and just let her cry it out.  
  
Hellfire cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes felt heavy and puffy. Of their own accord, her eyelids closed and her breathing began to even out. Michael looked down into her face. Her face was asleep in peaceful slumber. Hellfire looked so calm and innocent. He rested his head on top of hers and breathed in her sweet scent. His eyes grew sleepy and he fell into a deep sleep this time, with Hellfire cocooned in his arms...  
  
A/n: Well it took me long enough to get this chapter out. I shouldn't ask for reviews for my bad behavior so I won't. lol. It's good enough if you read it and like it, for this chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

Mir-Yea, well I could be better. Thanks for the review.  
  
An undercover newsie- I know what you mean. Yea I've had 11 chappies. Sigh. There's probably plenty more that will take me forever to get up. Lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Smiley Cad-I don't think this story will ever be as good as my other one because that one really meant more to me than this one. These characters aren't coming alive in my mind. Lol. I sound crazy but I keep writing for the few people who read.  
  
Manhattan  
  
Hellfire heard sounds but she wasn't ready to get up. She was nice and warm and her pillow smelled like fresh, clean soap. It seemed to emit off heat and she felt an arm around her waist. Snuggling in closer, she clung to him. Suddenly with a flash, she remembered she wasn't with Spot anymore. Then who the hell was in her bed? Panicked, she opened her eyes to see light blue eyes watching her intently.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Michael smiled serenely at her.  
  
'Oh my God' Hellfire thought frantically. 'If everyone is awake and sees this, it's not going to be good. This is going to be a pain.' She paused for a moment, thinking. 'When did he come ov---, oh yea, he came over when I was crying.' It was then that she realized Michael was waiting on an answer.  
  
Before she had time to reply, someone else cut in. "Michael, you've woiked fast. You know what ta do. Hellfire was Spot jus not man enough fer ya?"  
  
"Shut up, right now Race. I don't want ta hear your shit. It's not any of yer business but Spot and I aren't togedder anymore. Leave us the fuck alone." She angrily walked into the washroom, slamming the door loudly behind her.  
  
A few threw questioning glances in Michael's direction. He got up off Hellfire's bunk and walked out of the bunkroom.  
  
He kicked himself as he walked to the distribution office. 'Why would I stay in her bed? Why couldn't I have the common sense to leave? Why couldn't I just not have gotten up when I heard her crying? Do I have to be falling in love with her? Why damnit?' he screamed at himself in misery. He couldn't believe he had been so thoughtless. He had hurt Hellfire and everybody would be talking about it now.  
  
Hellfire walked out of the washroom and was immediately the object of everyone's stares. She walked over to her bunk in silence and then to the door. The tension was so thick in the room it felt like fog.  
  
"I wonder if she slept wit Michael."  
  
"Now why would she do a stupid t'ing like dat for?"  
  
"Wonder what happened between her an Spot"  
  
Raven, fed up with the comments and implied innuendos, stood up. "Every single one of you needs ta shut ya mouth. What Hellfire does is none of ya business and you guys leave Spot AND Michael the hell outta it!" She yelled.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and Raven sat down on his lap. "Jack, baby, don't let dem do dis. She's been t'rough enough."  
  
"Alright, I'll try ta get dem ta stop for you."  
  
"Thank you" She smiled at him and kissed him. 


	13. Chapter 13

Smiley Cad- Thanks for the review. You'll see what happens to Michael. Actually in all honesty I really don't know what's going to happen to him. Lol.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Brooklyn  
  
A few days later, Spot was selling his papes when a girl ran into him. He reached out and settled her and then got a look at her face which had been hiding beneath a hat.  
  
"It's you." Spot said in surprise and excitement. 'The one who's been in my dreams for the past t'ree days' he added to himself. The girl tried to duck away and Spot tightened his grip on her arm. He looked closer at her face. "SHIT. What happened to your face? Who did this to you? Who the hell hit you?" Spot's rage increased by the second.  
  
"It's nothing. I...nobody hit me... don't worry about it." She insisted as she tried futilely to pull out of his grip. "Let me go please." She begged.  
  
"Not until you tell me what happened to you." Spot paused as he suddenly understood. "That guy. Da one I saw you running from a couple of days ago. It was him, wasn't it?"  
  
The girl stopped struggling, realizing it was useless. 'She's pretty' Spot couldn't help but think. She smiled grudgingly. "Da name's Sweetz. And my face is none of ya business."  
  
"With such a pretty face as yours, you shouldn't let some guy screw it up. Where is he now? Probably out looking fer ya isn't he? That's why you're wearing da hat." He answered himself while talking out loud. "Well, youse coming to da lodging house wit me."  
  
"Da most I know about youse is dat ur name is Spot." Spot felt warmth spread through him as he realized she remembered his name. "For all I know you just want me as a whore and I don't do dat. So why should I trust ya?"  
  
"I'se da leadah of Brooklyn."  
  
"And that makes you the Almighty how?" Spot cringed at her words.  
  
"Look just come wit me and I'll see about getting ya a safe place ta stay. If ya feel like I'm going ta fuk ya, or hurt ya then you're free to go. I won't try to stop you."  
  
Spot had let go of her arm, emphasizing his point. "Okay where is dis lodging house? And are we talking lodging house as in newsies or lodging house as in you don't want me as your goil but fer someone else? If it has anything ta do wit the second choice den just go ta hell." Her face filled with fury.  
  
"Me or any of boys will not in any way try ta fuk ya unless ya like one of us and chose to do so." He glared at her. "Happy"  
  
"Extremely"  
  
"Once I would have asked ya just for ya to fuk me but I've learned my lesson. I'm trying not to be that stupid anymore. I made some big mistakes and nothing will make up for that. Can we please just stop talking about it? You're your own person, do what you want but I'm telling you that we'll protect ya." Sweetz thought he was sincere. The raw pain in his eyes proved it. She wondered who or what caused this and decided to stay around to figure out what.  
  
"Thank ya. I'll come wit ya."  
  
Spot smiled and held out his arm. "Milady?" he added with a bow.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir." She slipped her arm through his and they strolled down the road together.  
  
"Alright. Do ya know how ta sell papes?"  
  
"Soah" She grabbed a couple of papes and Spot watched as she conned an old man into buying all of them. She played the innocent little girl excellently he had to give her that.  
  
"Not bad" he said as she came up to him. "Heah." He handed her half of the stack and kept the rest for himself. "After we finish selling these we can go eat. Sound good?" Sweetz nodded.  
  
"Now don't go out of my sight range and if you see...whoever then come back ova ta me okay?"  
  
Sweetz nodded again and then bounded off. The morning passed much more quickly for Spot and he finished selling his papes sooner than he expected.  
  
A/n: Review please. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Smiley Cad- Well, stories always have a bit of twists and turns. You never know who will end up with whom. I can't tell you, but Spot will go to whomever I promised... Thanks for the review and I'm glad my story is improving. I'm only half into it so I'm trying to do better. Thanks again.

Brooklyn

"Spot"

Spot turned quickly as he heard his name yelled. His frantic gaze passed over the crowd as he searched for the voice, Sweetz's voice. The crowd passed quickly over the streets and colors blurred in front of his eyes. He began to shove people out of his way as he headed in the direction he thought the yell had come from.

Sweetz slapped the man who grabbed her arm and started hauling her through the crowd and towards an alleyway. She hadn't wanted to yell out to Spot but she realized it was her only decent option. She could either try and fight Ryan and probably lose, which she really didn't like the outcome of that option. She shuddered to think of what he'd do to her. The other choice was to sacrifice her pride and get Spot to help her. She was going to find out this outcome. She hoped Spot was a good fighter.

Spot finally saw a glimpse of Sweetz's hair and he barreled his way towards her. He saw the brute of a man trying to drag her into the nearest alley. It never ceased to amaze him that everyone just passed by oblivious to things like this. Then again, most people viewed newsies as trash and street rats so after all these years it really shouldn't surprise him.

He grabbed an arm of the guy and ripped him from Sweetz. She fell to the ground and watched as the two men fought it out. A fist smashed into Spot's eye and he shook it off. His own fist slammed into Ryan's stomach. Spot's foot kicked soundly with his leg. Ryan straightened and dealt Spot another punch in the face. Spot laughed and then hit him in the jaw with enough force to cause him to stagger backwards.

Realizing that he wasn't going to win, Ryan held his hands in surrender. "You win this time. Enjoy your time with da stupid bitch." He said with malice as he limped away.

Spot nearly lost control but Sweetz had stood up and she laid her hand on his arm, a light restraint. "Don't. He's not worth it. He's a coward and probably won't be back to face you anyways." In her mind she mentally added that she wasn't worth it. He shook his head and relaxed his muscles but his eyes still raged.

"Please, just leave it. Let's go ta lunch." Sweetz pleaded softly.

"Okay, is ya arm okay? I didn't mean ta yank him off of ya like dat, I just got kinda angry." Spot eyes quickly switched to concern, quickly enough to almost frighten her in the scary way.

"Yea, I'm fine." Sweetz replied unsettled. It unnerved her how fast he could change emotions.

Spot grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the diner. He definitely wasn't going to Tibby's but they had a similar kind of place in Brooklyn. His boys just referred to it as "The Diner". He almost pulled his hand away and stopped himself. It felt right. He gave her the option of whether or not she wanted to drop hands. He was oddly saddened when she did. They walked in silence, with Spot leading as they made their way to the diner.

Spot held open the door for her as she entered and she chose a table for them. After sitting down, a redheaded waitress came over immediately.

"What can I get fer ya?" She asked flirtatiously to Spot. "The usual?"

"Soah and Sweetz?" He questioned innocently.

Sweetz blood boiled. He'd been in here often enough to have a "usual" and he was flirting with her here. She was not jealous she told herself. She really wasn't. "I'll have a turkey sandwich and an ice water." She said, her eyes glaring daggers at the woman.

After the waitress had left, Spot settled back in his chair. Of course the girl still liked him. They had had a couple of nights together every once and a while when he was bored. He casually glanced up to see Sweetz with a rather angry visage. "What's the mattah?"

Sweetz got even angrier though she couldn't figure out why. Was it not blatantly obvious what he was doing? Was he really that dense?

A/N: Sorry everyone, I'm really really sorry. Not that a whole lot of people read it but I could have sworn that I uploaded this in July and one of my friends showed me that it hadn't. Anyways just wanted to apologize for that. Also from now on, I know my chapters are kinda on the short side but it's the only way I can ever sit down long enough to do them. I imagine the chapters to come will probably get shorter as I'm getting less and less time to write.


End file.
